Touketsu, Kyouhakuteki Kyuutai No Jutsu
Personal Technique –' Touketsu, Kyouhakuteki Kyuutai' The Touketsu, Kyouhakuteki Kyuutai, an ability of pure desperation that was forged by Touketsu Naomi in her only true near death experience to date and was potentially the most powerful technique ever forged within the Touketsu clan to the point that even attempting to learn such a technique was forbidden by Naomi’s elders to all those who had been following in her training and classing it as a forbidden Ninjutsu for all intents and purposes and only authorizing Naomi to use it in the most extreme of situations. Requirements: '''A Rare Birth*, Hyouton Release/Creation, Single Handed Seal Mastery, Touketsu Naomi '''Rank: B/A/S Power: 1st 5000 / 2nd 5000 Effect: The technique was formed to mimic the way in which the tailed beasts form there menacing orbs requiring pure chakra to be shaped, regulated and rotated to form an intensified orb of energy that is then pushed into an opponent or area that was designed upon contact to disrupt the form of the technique causing it to rupture with extremely devastating effect. It isn’t unknown for those with substantial talent to come about forms of technique resembling such a thing and even some that have been able to apply there own natural affinity for an element into such an attack and this is where the Touketsu Kyouhakuteki Kyuutai stands out above the others. The technique is initially formed with large amounts of the users chakra being shaped and rotated into a powerful sphere rotating faster then the eye can register however upon its forming the Touketsu user, making use of there ability to channel Ninjutsu seals through a single hand the user brings both hands together and imbue the technique with the Hyouton release, filling it with both wind and water elemental chakra. The infusion of this chakra causes a rather unique effect upon making contact with the target. Initially the attack will land and cause an explosion of various degrees depending on the rank of the technique that was used. This first explosion of sorts would send out a blast wave flash-freezing everything within the vicinity, drawing all the heat and excess energies into the point of contact drawing it into a dense minuscule sphere. Upon the second event to take place the small condensed sphere of energy, heat and air would unravel in an eruption of air sending intense blast waves in all directions causing minuscule rapid cuts all the while as the local area is flooded with pulsing waves of pure force and wind shattering everything that had been flash frozen by the previous effect of the impact. Only those with extreme resilience can survive such an attack and it cannot be dodged or evaded and the use of partially evading is virtually ineffective as the radius of the initial and secondary effects will more often then not land even if the point of contact misses. The user however must be shielded by the ultimate ice defence while using the ability, for every point of damage the shield had taken to its power prior to the effects of the technique will be relayed back to the user as pure damage, thusly the shield is needed in almost perfect condition to whether the sheer force of the technique. In addition to this technique the user will suffer a loss of 50% of there maximum chakra for the remainder of the battle and will be unable to use any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu techniques for the following 10 turns of actions. Cost: 100/100/100 JP